The purpose of this program is to train M.D.s and Ph.D.s for careers in neuroendocrinology research. The program focuses on the cellular physiology, biochemistry, and molecular biology of neuroendocrine systems, but extends to related areas of endocrine research as well;including growth factors, intracellular signaling mechanisms, neurotransmitter transporter and receptor modulation, and transcriptional regulation. The program is administered through the Vollum Institute, a major research unit of the Oregon Health &Science University (OHSU). The Vollum Institute contains apporximately 38,000 sf of fully- equipped laboratory space with adjacent offices, conference rooms, and library. The focus of the institute since its inception has been on molecular endocrinology, reflecting the interests of the orignal director, Dr. Edward Herbert. The emphasis on endocrinology has extended to the rest of the OHSU campus, so that at the current time most of the major academic units are headed by leaders in the endocrinology field. Consequently, the training program includes faculty from several units on our campus. The training faculty now consists of 20 Vollum scientists, and six members of the Medicine, Neurology, Pediatrics, Otolaryngology, Basic Sciences, and Primate Center programs. The concentration of researchers in Oregon in the field of neuroendocrinology provides a unique environment for trainees.